Fun in the Snow
by Code Geass Viceroy Destiny
Summary: Ganondorf has been defeated, so Link and Sheik head over to Zelda's castle to relax for once and catch up. But... it snowed! This means tons of snow and lots of playtime. Link and Sheik head outside to have some fun, but just what kind of fun will happen?


**(A/N Okay so my yaoi fic ain't doin so good… *sad face* *cat face* If anyone reads it will they please review? I have no reviews for it yet…**

**All right, that being said the vote count hasn't changed yet. All right, a little something before we start. Like I said in my other story, my friend and I have had a lot of fluffy moments, but the kissing stuff came from my little friend called my imagination. So if you see a *+*+*+* that means it switches from a retell of the event(s) to an actual FF. Okay, it's time to begin the first story of my series! I hope one of you guys reviews…)**

Disclaimer: Ugh, here we go again… I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. There, happy now?

XXXX

"I bet I'm stronger than you are!"

"No you're not!" The Hero of Time threw his cares to the wind as he charged towards the Sheikah, who was also running at him. The two were staying at Zelda's castle after formally being invited to spend the weekend with her. Said Princess was currently watching the two whom she knew to be lovers play away in the white fluffy stuff known as snow.

Sheik ran at Link, quickly seized his collar and spun him around in a circle before hurling him into the snow. He skidded a few feet, and then sat up; everything but his face doused with wetness. She could tell he was angry, so she stepped back a bit before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I t-told you I was st-stronger than you!" She said between gasps.

"Well I was caught off guard!"

"Yes, both of us charging at each other must have really been a no-warning situation." She smirked at him, watching him get up and make an attempt to remove all of the snow from his pants and dust the flurries off his jacket. Sheik readjusted her hat, messed with her scarf and said, "Are you ready now?" He stepped closer and said, "Yes, now I am."

They were immediately in an arm lock, their fingers entwined and raised above their heads, pushing against each other. Zelda realized that Sheik if not Link must have been enjoying the close proximity and mentally challenging Link to fight back.

The force of their wrestle managed to make them slide back half a foot, and now it was almost purely leg strength, which Sheik lacked terribly at.

Link took a few steps forward, and now Sheik was unbalanced. She lost her grip on the snow and fell back, taking Link with her.

…They landed in quite an awkward position. Sheik was pinned under Link, with his hands on her wrists and his legs on either side of her stomach. Both of their faces quickly got red; neither from the temperature of their surrounding area. From her place a bit away, Zelda nearly squealed with excitement. She knew both of them were too shy to confess their feelings and this was the perfect opportunity to kiss!

Link and Sheik however were a bit nerve-wracked at how close their faces were, their lips trembling with unspoken words and actions begging to be performed. Soon above all else instinct took over and their heads started moving towards each other, lips parting as one got closer to the other. Eventually their lips brushed each other, and stayed there for what seemed like ages. Then tentatively and ever so gently, they began moving their lips against one another, making Zelda bite her tongue and clamp her hands over her mouth to avoid squealing her head off and giving away her position.

Link then began to move his arms around her neck, pulling her up into a sitting position and practically onto his lap. He moved his arms down to her waist, and she used hers to cup his face and pull them both deeper into the kiss. While they were happily settled into a lip-lock, poor Zelda was almost overcome with a romance overload. She was literally grinning from ear to ear, fidgeting with her hands wondering if she should ask one of the guards to bring her a camera.

After they parted once for air, their lips met hungrily for a second taste. Both of them less afraid of the other's reaction, they continued farther, each second passing so quickly; making the whole scene seem like an eternity. They both broke off at the same time, faces flushed and panting out hot puffs of air into the cold atmosphere.

"Lets… lets go inside, shall we?"

"Yes, lets…" They stood up, Sheik taking Link's outstretched hand and clinging to his arm as they approached the castle. Zelda took notice of the situation, and speedily dashed out of view.

Once Sheik and Link were inside the castle, they made their way to the bedroom to continue their unfinished business. Needless to say, the guard that came in a few minutes later didn't exactly love what his gaze came to rest upon.

**(A/N Heheh… LOL Awkward ending. :3 So, did you guys like it? Please review and tell me! Also, should my next story be about**

**The time my friend and I were playing with a few pillows and eventually went on top of my bunk bed, or**

**When we were wrestling with these huge fat… things. I really have no clue what they are called… anyway, he eventually got me to back into my dresser… whoops.**

**So, choice one or choice two? And also, **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~Destiny**


End file.
